Lucas
by Ineedninjago
Summary: After being humiliated by the class and acted as if invisible to his uncle's Casper has had enough and heads to the forbidden graveyard to conjure a Demon, an evil spirit, named Lucas. What has Lucas got in store for him? What happens when he falls attached to the ghost but knows they are mortal enemies? No flames please!
1. Meeting Lucas

It was hard to live in a world where scaring was the main topic... And yet you can't and won't do it. If only I could be like the rest of them, Casper didn't like to scare, and that was a problem. So he went to go find some reinforcements. From learning in his big book of scaring that there is a magical graveyard where the evil ghosts, or demons, lived.

And that's where Casper would get help. He entered the graveyard where no scare student was allowed to go, but this was urgent. He jumped the small gate and avoided all the traps, they really didn't want students here did they?

"This may not of been a great idea" he muttered turning at every corner as the fog rose to his waist. Gravestones paved the area and the Dewey ground made small splats as if someone was walking on it, they said the graveyard would play tricks.

"Just need to find the tree." he looked around quickly trying to find any sign when the glowing green suddenly filled his vision. He covered his eyes and approached the tree with caution. It was bare, no leaves and had spiraling branches all holding a different green gem.

"Which one do I pick?" he muttered looking at each of the gems. He scanned each one but found the one at the tippy top the most, unique. He floated up grabbing the small gem

"How do I open it?" he turned the gem over on his side and clicked a piece back together creating a large bat of smoke to be circled around him. He waved the smoke away while coughing in his hand.

"Ugh... Wake me in 5 minutes." a voice said Casper snapped his head to the tree to see the demon he released. He looked human, oddly. He had black hair with red highlights, two long sharp horns, He only wore a black sweatshirt with a white skull and jeans. On his back was two red and black wings. His hands had long claws that had small blood splatters.

"S-Sorry but I-I need your help" Casper stuttered to the demon.

"A ghost needing a demon's help?!" he crackled holding his stomach and almost falling out of the tree.

"Were mortal enemies" he said sitting upright to face the ghost.

"Yes... I know but I require assistance." The demon pauses staring at the innocent ghost.

"What do you need?" he asked

"I want to be scary and make my uncles proud of me" Casper admitted staring back up at demon

"That's all, how hard can it be?" he muttered. "Fine, I'll help, as long as I get your help" he motioned towards Casper to get his name

"Casper." the demon smiled softly.

"I'm Lusious, but it's easier to call me Lucas." he said holding his hand out to him

"Lucas... What is your request" he asked.

"I want to go to the human world" he said softly hoping Casper would fall for it.

"Fine, but you help me first." Lucas looked at Casper his eyes were a piercing red but he still kept calm.

"As you wish, but no denying what I say... And no questions will be asked." he waited for his answer.

"Deal." Casper whispered, Lucas made a long sinister smile.

"Deal" he whispered grabbing his hand, with a demon deal a long string of glowing green roots cross between the hands making an agreement no one could break.

"W-What happened?" Casper asked looking at his hand.

"A deal from hell" He smiled wrapping his arm around Casper's neck.

"First, do you have a place to stay?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah... A mansion" Lucas smiled pulling his black hood over his head as he retracted his normal features, like his claws, wings, horns, and even turning his eyes a different shade of red to an orange color.

"I'm going to let you in on a very special secret kid..." He leaned into his ear.

"What?"

"Demon's are supposing, evil, and are not allowed in the mortal world, so if we are seen we will be sent back to hell" he whispered in his ear.

"I won't tell" Casper whispered earning a smile from him. The two walked out of the graveyard and towards the home.

"You will hide out in the attic, they rarely go in there." Casper said walking alongside Lucas and towards the mansion he called home.

"Pretty sweet place you got here" Lucas said entering the house.

"My uncles won't be back for a while" Lucas shot his head at him.

"Uncle-ssssss" he stretched out the S

"Yes, three." Casper replied unsaved.

"I'm doomed." he muttered slapping his head

"Don't worry, I'll keep you out of sight" Casper smiled at his new friend who oddly flashed a small smile back, but quickly returning to his usual frown.

"You'll stay up here" Casper lead Lucas to the attic where there was an extra bed in the corner.

"Gee thanks." he said in a sarcastic tone as he fell onto the bed, dust flew from the corners making him cough and wave it away.

"Sorry about the mess" Casper apologized even though he didn't do anything wrong.

"That's your problem." Lucas immediately said.

"Stop apologizing, it hurts." he joked grabbing his chest, even getting a small chuckle out of Casper.

"So we'll start training in the morning?" Lucas asked Casper nodded silently, what did he get himself in to?


	2. Old home

"Morning" Casper entered the room with a tray of food for his new friend. But instead he was faced with a sleeping Lucas with his loud snores. "Lucas?" Casper whispered grabbing his shoulder and slowly shaking him. Suddenly his hand, including claws, grabbed his wrist.

"Shit" he said releasing his grip on the ghost.

"Wait, can't you be transparent?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah... If I want to" Casper said turning his body thinner and going back through an old chest.

"Cool" he said slicing his hand threw his body.

"I made breakfast" Casper smiled passing him the plate.

"I only need the meat." he picked up the bacon and shoved it in his mouth not even giving it any thought.

"I can only eat meat" he said using his lizard tongue to lick his claws. "Not bad though." he laughed.

"So how do you want to train me?" he asked him sitting on the bed.

"Well your appearance is an important part." he looked up and down at the ghost.

"Yeah, well I can't do that here." Lucas said.

"Where do you need to go?" Casper asked he let out a malicious smile.

"My place, but ghosts are forbidden, so... Here" he pulls out a box under his bed. "I hope you don't mind I went through your guy's stuff." He said. He quickly pulled out an orange jacket and a pair of pants.

"It'll cover your... Skin" he motioned passing the cloths. Casper quickly dressed himself not showing any part of him.

"Nice" he said.

"Will there be anyone else?" Casper asked.

"Usually no, but you never know with the spirit world." he opened the window ready to fly out as Casper headed down the stairs ready to tell his uncles that he is going out, only to see that they were also out with a sloppy note on the fridge. Casper quickly scribbled down that he was going to Jimmy's house and left.

"There not here" Casper yelled to Lucas who jumped from the window and landing next to Casper.

"Do they spend any time with you?" Lucas asked.

"Well, kind of" Casper chuckled.

"Well here." Lucas handed Casper a potion that had sparkles and a black liquid in it.

"I study in Black magic... This is like a transporter I made to my lab from anywhere." He took the tube from him and uncapped it

"Bottoms up" Casper said shaking and taking a swallow of the sour tasting drink. He reopened his eyes to see him floating over some boxes while Lucas had fallen onto the hard floor.

"I hate this stupid potion." he chucked the container to the side and sat up rubbing the back of his head.

"Welcome home... Don't touch anything and watch out for the spiders." Lucas introduced walking over to the light switch and flickering it on.

"Nice place you have here" Casper whispered looking around the shop which was packed with tables, cabinets, and many charts and books.

"Yeah, I've worked on it for years." He sighed. Quickly he made his way to the biggest book and slammed it on the table.

"Now I need to find the appearance spell." he ran his finger down the page trying to find the formula.

"Why did you get into magic?" Casper asked.

"I always had a fascination for it." he replied flipping the book to page 54. He read the ingredients and started to flip open cupboards to find them. It ranged from living, or dead, creatures and some other spells each labeled in gibberish.

"Why is the language different?" Casper asked.

"I originated from Latin" he said bringing up a large cauldron and starting to mix the ingredients.

"Can you speak it?" he asked.

"Etiam dico tinum" he said marking every accent perfectly.

"Cool, maybe you could tech me sometime" the friendly ghost smiled. The demon finished with a green liquid that had bubbles and smoke coming out of it.

"You'll look terrifying, he said slipping the drink into a clear cut, it looked think, like a glob sliding down the edge of the cauldron and into the cup.

"Will it last forever?" Casper asked letting the warm glass sit in his hands.

"No just short periods of time, as long as you take it in small portions. He placed the rest in a container.

"How will I look?" he asked.

"White isn't going to do it you need to blend into the shadows... And your teeth, they need to be sharper... Maybe add a few attachments, like claws, your eyes, I think your good with wings." he said observing the book.

"Try it out for size" he said urging him He quickly took a long sip of the drink but immediately spitting it out.

"It tastes... Gross" he said

"Rude" Lucas teased.

"Sorry" Lucas sighed slapping his forehead, teaching Casper was going to be harder than he thought.

"You done?" he asked tempered, he finally sucked it up and drank the rest.

"Is that it?" Casper asked cocking his head to the side.

"It take a few minutes." Casper sat on the floor with his head on hand as the waited in silence only the screams of the shadows to keep them company.

"Your hand!" Lucas shouted pointing to him. He glanced over to see his white hand start to be consumed by a light black color coloring his white.

"W-What's happening?!" he asked frantically trying to brush it off.

"It's just the transformation." He said quietly. His skin turned a grey while his teeth painfully melted together to create sharp ones. His claws starting to come out of his soft fragile hands. He shut his eyes painfully gripping his sides.

"It will be painful" Lucas said. He held his head using his new claws to grip his head.

"Geez kid, you must have no evil in your heart" Lucas felt bad for the young ghost kid. He slowly placed a hand on his shoulder getting no response. Casper quickly opened his eyes to show his glowing red eyes.

"Whoa... I'm better than I thought" he laughed helping the ghost to his feet.

"Do you feel Evil?" Lucas asked in a twisted and demonic voice.

"No, not really" he replied. Lucas sighed slapping his forehead

"I guess it doesn't change your feeling against scaring" Casper walked over to the mirror and started to observe his body.

"I don't see the appeal of being evil" he said. Lucas sighed, he knew Casper didn't want to lose his free will, so might as well convince him.

"I guess you didn't have the worst childhood then" he laughed knowing that his childhood was a living hell and that was why he hated mortals.

"I wasn't around long to see most of the world." he whispered. Knowing the kid's age it didn't surprise Lucas much. It hung a deep and awkward silence between the two with only some light screams.

"How, uhm, did you..." Lucas rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly talking about the living with spirits was a very touchy subject.

"Die" Casper finished staring at his red eyes.

"Yeah." he took a long inhale.

"Just an accident with a sled, I got sick and..."

"Oh" Lucas finished.

"How about you?" he asked the demon.

"Execution" he replied coldly.

"For what?" Casper seemed to open about it.

"Murder, kidnapping, cannibalism..." he paused again maybe letting out to much information for a kid to follow. "Why do you think I'm an evil spirit?" he asked with a smile. "To be honest I didn't want to murder, they forced me, and when I got the hang of it, I couldn't stop." he slightly smiled even though it was a horrible thing.

Another eerie silence fell upon the two when Casper felt the potion wear off and he turned back into his child-like figure.

"It doesn't last long." Casper wearily said still dizzy from the pain.

'Yeah, only for a few minutes-" he stopped mid-sentence to run over to the circular window not even as big as his head

"What time is it?" he asked the ghost, Casper looked over at the clock to read 1 o'clock.

"One" he merely said to trigger Lucas to frantically run over to the cabinet and grab the potion we got here with.

"What's wrong?" Casper asked.

"I forgot about patrols, they come here and check every home for ghosts and such." He passed the ghost the same bottle. They both frantically transported back where Casper landed on a patch of grass and Lucas landed on the concrete.

"I still hate that f*cking potion"


	3. Learning to scare

"You up?" Lucas asked shaking the ghost from his bed.

"Yeah... Why?" he sat up groggy from the sudden intrusion to his bedroom.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to town, maybe I could teach you a few things." Lucas said.

"Sure" Casper got up from the bed rubbing his gentle blue eyes. Lucas stood walking over to the window the easiest way for them to sneak out.

"Were just going to the one down the road" Lucas pointed to the one to the left of the mansion. Casper joined Lucas on the windowsill staring down at the town. He hasn't been to one in a while, what has changed? He jumped from the window and onto the ground with the ghost following him.

"This seems like a good place." he made held out his hand making his body slowly denigrate to where he was no longer seen.

"Follow me." He walked through the door with Casper, also invisible, following him.

"Let's take a look" he popped his head through the door to see a younger girl, probably a teenager.

"Perfect." Lucas smiled he created himself back into a solid form and whispered into Casper's ear.

"First you need to lure them in." he walked up to the door again and slightly knocked on her bedroom door. No answer but a silence. After a few more minutes he knocked on it again each time harder and faster. Through her door you can hear he breathing heavily before shutter yelling.

"W-Who is it... I-I'll call the cops." she screamed still shaking. Each moment Casper felt worse from the time Lucas walked down the hallway leering her down to the basement. Each grueling minutes of only her footsteps and heavy breathing.

"H-Hello?" she gasped looking down the stairs.

"Next you get the victim to an enclosed area" he turned invisible once more and floated up to the top of the stairs, the girl was now close to the bottom of the stairs. He walked up and slammed the door shut shaking the entire place. She let out a loud scream looking back at the door and running up to it.

"Now you make it dark" he walked over to the light bulb and smashed it while the pieces still dangled on the string still.

"Please let me out!" she wailed. Casper bit his lip wanting to climb up the stairs and let the poor teen out.

"Let's not get to extreme." Lucas said noticing Casper's worry for the own sake of the girl. So he circled his hands around creating a small mass in his hands.

"And finally finish with a bang" he shot the red orb at her creating a sounded scream into her ears. He released the lock on the door letting the girl run back into the light. Lucas looked over at Casper smiling, but instead got a stern look to his face.

"That's not what they taught me at Scare school" Casper whispered as they headed back down the road.

"Yeah because it's a better tactic." Casper didn't reply staring at the sidewalk as we pass.

"It didn't hurt the girl" Lucas said scanning the ghosts face.

"Yeah... But when you make a connection with a human, you feel that your hurting them." A human, what human could he be talking about?

"What do you mean?" he asked the ghost.

"I am friends with this kid named Jimmy." Casper started but stopped, was it a good idea to tell a demon he just met about his **human **friend?

"A kid?" he spat but quickly retaliated "So?"

"He's my friend though." he said

"You don't want to-" Lucas stopped when he jumped to the side and into a nearby Busch.

"Lucas?" Casper stood their in confusion when he heard his name being called out.

"It's kibosh" Lucas whispered harshly. Casper looked past the hill and winced at the sight of his angry face and his arms crossed.

"Shoot" he winced walking up to the house. He had seen that face before it was last year when he was forced to scare his best friend and entered the shadow realm where he should have never exited.

"H-Hello K-Kibosh" Casper stuttered looking at his own transparent feet.

"Are you ready to go back to scare school Casper?" he asked in a manacle voice.

"Yes sir" he never even looked at him.

"Good the ship will be here tomorrow" he said happily.

"But sir-" Kibosh got angry retaliating wasn't something people did often.

"NO buts! You WILL scare this year Casper!" he winced again but when he looked up, he was no longer there.

"What did he say?" Lucas walked up to him with worry.

"I have to go back to scare school" he replied sadly head still looking at the ground.

"How about I go with you?" Lucas asked the ghost.

"How?"

"I can change my appearance." he looked up smiling at his friend


	4. Heading to school

Me and Casper stood in the bathroom trying to fixture my wings. The liquid I coaxed up wasn't working fast enough, the ship was going to get here any minute.

"Just do it" he winced staring at the large needle Casper held in his palm.

"I can't believe a demon is afraid of a tiny needle." he turned around to face the ghost with flames in his eyes and his wings up in defense.

"I'm not afraid!" he shouted the mirror suddenly cracking. Casper's eyes widened as he slowly backed away from the demon. "Just do it" he said through her teeth as he relaxed. Casper approached him once more and stuck the needle in making him slightly jump.

"There" he back away and threw the needle away. Suddenly the old red and black wings slowly turn to stone, Lucas cursed under his breath as he grabbed the towel on the counter and bit into it. The rest of his body slowly started to turn to stone like the other parts. His odd skin hardened to a grey color, his horns turned longer and twisted around. His teeth turned smaller and sharper, like a tack. He looked like a totally different person. He turned to face Casper and smiled showing he odd teeth.

"Casper their here to pick you up!" Stinkie yelled from the kitchen. The two faced each other

"I'll see you downstairs" Lucas pushed him out of the door as he packed the potions, it did only last one day. He looked out the window staring at the ship, Casper was saying goodbye for anther 6 mouths and he dragging him along.

Lucas pov

I jumped from the window and snuck between them while they goofing hug. Not seeing me was the easy part, sneaked onto the ship it where it all begins. There were many rows of students ranging from Moss creatures, Skeletons, and Vampires. Each I wasn't very impressed with. Patiently, I waited for Casper to join me on the ship. He walked on the ship and grabbed my wrist as he dragged me to the back, all the people looking at me.

Just keep it together Lusious, I thought ignoring the rest of them. He sat down next to a zombie girl while I got the edge.

"Lucas this is Mantha and Ra" he introduced me to his two older friends.

"Guys this is Lucas" he introduced, they happily waved, but I only gave a half smiled as I looked back over at the empty sky. This was going to be a long trip.

I cannot believe I'm going through all this turmoil to help a single ghost scare children. I breath walk and live evil, but luckily controlling it isn't hard. Before I was banished into the gem I studied the art of phobia's and scares. I was going to ace this class.

"Hey Lucas" I turned my head slowly to the small group.

"Where did you come from?" Ra asked staring questionably at me. He seems smart, but I may be overthinking it. What I know of mummies is that their later kings, which had much power, he could be wrapped in a tomb for years. But nothing that could be to sophisticated, normally they would tear out their insides, including brain. So, I could fool him easily, but if I'm not careful, he could debunk me.

"Paris, I was specifically made on the Notre Damn church on, if I can remember the top." I said jotting down every detail I say in my head.

"And you are-" Manta started. Now Zombies were different. I could see Mantha was smart, as smart as Zombies go though. When Zombies come out of the ground there brain along with most of their organs aren't developed as much as a humans, almost like a mush. But over time can be created. She seems nice though.

"A Gargoyle" I replied suddenly a snicker was heard in front of us. I scanned my head over to see a very odd vampire, he looked like a normal vampire, a cape, an odd Sweeny Todd style haircut, and his goofy vampire teeth sticking out.

"A Gargoyle, what's so scary about a Gargoyle." he spat slightly chuckling.

"Well, I am a walking rock with teeth wings-" he looked as if he was going to burst out laughing, maybe rock wasn't the best word.

"A rock" I was correct other than that I zoned him out and stared back over at the open sky. I could already tell who this guy is he's the mean bully, why else would he walk right up to us and Casper not introduce him. I glanced over at the three to see them also ignoring and rolling their eyes. So I knew that this happens often, so I can only think that Thatch is Casper's bully, well he was last year. Now that I'm here things will change.

"Just keep your eyes on the prize... Getting Casper to become scary is your goal" I thought to myself.

"Hey Lucas" Casper tapped on my shoulder forcing my head to turn back to him he always faced me with a smile, which made myself hurt a little each time.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Even this morning I have been distant, the last time I have been to school is when I was alive... And to sum it up it didn't end well. I didn't want to go to school especially a scare school, I was afraid that I would lose control. But oddly, the ghost's face showed worry was he worried about me? No, I was a demon, I was banished from the underworld into the stupid gem... Where was the gem anyway?

"Fine" I said between my trail of thoughts. All I knew about my gem was that my 'soul' was trapped inside and I couldn't open it. What would happen if it was destroyed?

"You seem distant lately" Casper said. So he was worried about me, why would he be? No one has before, it kind of felt nice being cared for. No! No one has cared before, why would he now?! He is playing you!

"I'm fine" I silently spat, loud enough for him to hear though. He seemed to nice for a guy like me, all the horrible things I've done, it haunts me. But that is my eternal punishment for being such an asshole. He glances over at me his gentle blue eyes ripping into my soul. Damn it. I've seen those before on a younger girl, her eyes filling with tears and fear as she begs for mercy. Yet I didn't show it. It haunts me, their cries, they luckily stopped me before I got to far. I shook the memories out of my head and store back out into the clouds.

Everything reminds me of that day. Even the clouds, it was a sunny day when it happened, such a shame that I couldn't enjoy it. So the ship ride went on until emerging at the foggy and dark school. It was huge, I haven't seen anything so... Large. Each student stood from the ship with Thatch pushing his way to the front, such a stubborn vampire. I stood behind Casper sticking right behind him, I wasn't ready to get lost and be discovered, not without taking him down with me at least.

"I know you didn't want to go" Casper began with his friends in the front. I laughed at his statement, go, I didn't feel safe with my secret in a house of three ghosts, this is a school! A school that has hundreds of monsters I have to hide from!

"Right, but I did offer, so I have to suffer" I moaned following him off of the ship.

"I heard we got rooms this year" Casper said, that would be helpful since I have to change from a gargoyle to a demon every night.

"We kept walking through the hallways until reaching the room we have to share with four other people, so me, Casper, Mantha, and Ra are sharing the room. Ra oddly brought a coffin, and Casper and Mantha are sharing the bottom bunks from the two bunk beds.

The room was small with a dresser two bunk beds, a bathroom, and a MINI FRIDGE! I was dehydrated beyond repair from the potion. I floated down from my bed and flung the fridge open showing the different drinks from mud, regular water, some green concoction, and BLOOD! I grabbed the thin bottle of the thick red liquid and started to scarf it down.

"Lucas" I let my pointer finger stop him from continuing. I could feel the sides of my mouth leak out the liquid to the sides of my mouth. When finished I lowered the drink and threw it onto the trash can.

"Yes" I croaked out to the ghost.

"Your drinking..." he pointed to the bottle.

"Blood, try it" I passed him a bottle the blood wobbling on the surface. "You won't be able to scare with a dry mouth, it relies for a great affect." I said smiling, my teeth orange from the liquid. He hastily gripped it staring down at the ripples.

"It's not human" I nudged. He shrugged and let the drink fall to his lips, he let a few drops slide past before I tilted the drink up forcing it into his mouth. Instead of drinking it he spit it everywhere and even dropping the glass shattering it on the ground.

"What the he..." he drifted off when he about to say hell, I almost got him.

"Accident" I motioned starting to pick up the glass. Luckily Ra and Mantha left to find their classes. I chucked the glass into the trash, blood leaked down off of my fingertips.

"How could you even drink that?" Casper asked wiping it from his mouth.

"Demon" I said in a sing songy voice, I gathered the random papers the teachers gave me and started to go through them. We walked out of the rooms to see monsters scattering everywhere talking and chatting. I felt myself oddly get shyer as I squirmed away from the hallway.

"Lucas?" Casper scanned my body actions and chuckled.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah... Just haven't been around monsters for years." I struggled. I hated socializing and having to the go to school, bullshit. I sighed and followed the ghost around the halls. I wasn't going to enjoy this


	5. Learning about demons

"Who's that?" I quickly whispered to the ghost we were for some reason in an auditorium.

"That's Alder and Dash, the school's headmasters" I focused back on the two talking.

"Not only will you learn how to scare but another topic this year will be about one of the many beings that could threaten our existence." Dash started before Alder took the next part of the conversation. "Demons." my eyes went immediately wide as I faced the ghost who also had the same face.

"It seems one of the most powerful and evil demon has escaped and his gem was missing, we need to learn how to defend ourselves from the spans of hell" they finished, I think it even started some muttering.

"Shit" I hissed turning to Casper who gave me an scared smile. The two dismissed us to our first class, Thurdigree Burns. Me and Casper obviously sat together at the black table with my head laying on my head.

"If you all should have known there is a demon on the lose, one of it's gems are missing from the banishment tree, which you all know is RESTRICTED from all students." Casper let out a loud gulp as he sunk into his chair.

"So for class today we shall learn about the studies of demons." on the board was a drawing of me, well an older one.

"And if you haven't known already this demons name is Lusious." I let out a long drawn breath, so they know it's me. "Lusious is one of the most dangerous demons in hell. He has the powers of dark magic" he changed the slide to show the different types of dark magic, the shooting of the hands, lighting, invisibility, something called dark-fire that I couldn't yet handle, last time I burned myself, possession, very strong, it was flattering yet terrifying that they knew all of this.

"The way to tell if your encountering the demon is that their very... Manipulative."

Casper pov

Manipulative, would Lucas do that to me? He was so powerful, he could probably kill me in an instant. Wait, could I die? I have heard that ghost that don't cross over are still against the elements, and to say that they would die they would head to limbo. What limbo was not even my uncles would tell me. He didn't seem like a bad guy, always having a calm voice... Except for yesterday. Could he be tricking me? I guess I should learn to at least protect myself.

"Demons have a specific look to them red devilish eyes, some say that you can see the lives of their pasts in their own pupils." Lucas looked over to me and rolled his eyes, I couldn't see a thing. "They have two large wings that can reached 15 feet in length" the teacher stretched out his wings and said to multiply that by three. He went on describing his features and how dangerous each of these were until the bell rang, Lucas pounced from his seat anxious to get out of class.

"Where now?" he quickly asked.

"Gym" Lucas let out a loud groan as we stumbled out of class he seemed anxious to end the day.

"Fuck" he muttered under his breath staring at his rocky skin and slowly rubbing it.

"What's the matter?" I asked seeing him so uncomfortable.

"My skin burns." he mutters again scratching the rocky surface.

"You need to go back to the room." I asked.

"No I'm cool" he said still irritated with it. The day went on with gym, amazingly Lucas dominated the course beating everyone with his speed and agility. His power scares me, but if he's the kid I met a week before the school I have nothing to fear. The day finally ended where we grudgingly made our way back to the room. Mantha requested for me to come with the two to an old scaring club, but Lucas insisted that I come back to the room. He rushed both of us down the hallway, really dragging me along as I hit the walls between us. Everyone was deserted thankfully because his claws, red eyes, and rocky texture was starting to chip off. He locked the door and ran to the bathroom starting the shower and peeling off his cloths.

"Get me some damn rum!" he yelled from the bathroom. Rum, like alcohol? I don't think they have it in rooms.

"It's in my bag!" he yelled again, I walked over to the duffle bag and pulled out a large bottle of vodka in his bag. I opened the door to see him in the bathtub... Naked. His skin was red and he looked out of breath.

"That was terrible." he muttered I passed him the drink which he generously took and scarfed it down not quite drinking the rest.

"Are you hurt?" I whispered, he didn't look like he wanted to be bothered.

"No, well" he stopped noticing the hurt look on my face, he was getting hurt over me?

"I'm fine" he said scarfing down another drink, he seemed delighted to drink the alcohol, but I was unfound of it since my uncles often abused it. It looks like he might to, he scarfed down the rest of the bottle and set it next to the tub. I left him alone to hear the water swish around and him stumbling around to put his cloths back on.

"Casper I need the needle!" he yelled from the bathroom when a loud crash rang through the room.

"The mirror broke!" he yelled, was he drunk? I entered the room with the large needle in his hand, obviously he was little tipsy. I snatched it from his hand and jabbed it in his wings quickly changing him in an instant with the same texture.

"If you want to leave now" he said coming out the door slowly coming out to reveal himself walking out the door and flying up to his bed. He covered himself in blankets and snuggled into the bed, I guess I could head out for a little.

Lucas pov

God this sucks, my whole body ached from the disguise. Damn it, can't I catch a break? I let my arm fall from the side of the bunker, I was still a little tipsy. I just had to make sure it didn't interfere with anything, drinking, smoking, cutting, I did it all, addictions fucking suck. Why the hell do I curse so much?

A loud groan slipped past as I threw the pillow against the ceiling, just to do something, I found out Casper left, so I could at least try some new potions. I stumbled out of the bed and to my duffle bag. I yanked out the giant book, how so I make the pain go away? I flipped to the page that made pain disappear and started to yank out ingredients, when mixed I drank the outcome, it was like raspberries. Pretty nasty. Instead of relisting the pain it went right to my head making me get really dizzy.

"Damn it" I muttered, what the hell was happening. I felt as if I was going to pass out. Quickly, I put everything away, hid the bag under Casper's bed and flew up to mine, and once I touched those soft pillows and wrapped myself around the blanket I passed out from the sheer pain in my head.

I woke up once more to the bright sun burning my eyes, I forced myself to sit up and face the day when I saw a white note sitting atop my stomach. I picked it up and started to read, wasn't very good with English reading though. It read-

Lucas,

Didn't want to wake you up this morning, looked like you needed your sleep, come to class when your up

~Casper.

Class? It was morning? I scanned my eyes to the clock, 12:32! I boosted from the bed and headed to the bathroom to change, what class was he at? Gym! I ran out of the room trying to catch up when the bell went off.

"Shit" my voice rang, the hallways filled up with monsters, what class was next? Lunch, perfect, I don't have to face any of the teachers. When I entered the lunch room I saw his group sitting around the table. Quickly I joined them out of breath and my hair tussled in all directions.

"Hey, sorry I missed class." I told them

"What happened last night" I chuckled trying to look innocent.

"The booze got to me" I chuckled grabbing Casper's drink, which I didn't know what it was and started to drink it.

"You okay?" he asked questionably, caring again, jeez what will it take to break this kid?

"No, and stop asking that, it makes you seem like you care." I replied not looking at him in the eye.

"But I do" I placed the drink down and faced him.

"No, you don't" no one ever did not even my dad, well I think my mom did, maybe a little.

"I think you just aren't used to it." was he right? Was I not used to being 'loved'. Why, what have I ever done for this kid yet he's getting attached. I ignored the statement and stared back at the window, being free, I have been trapped in the gem for years and now that I'm free and able to run around, and I'm helping a ghost, I guess that can count as caring.


	6. Bottomless pit

"Hurry Casper!" Lucas shouted running up the steep hill. He couldn't wait to show him what he found! He slowly followed me a little cautious when he led me to a large cliff.

It have a large view of the moon and stars with the softest of grass. He let his feet dangle over the large bottomless pit, which was coincidentally what it was called.

"How far do you think it is?" Lucas asked leaning over and shouting down into it. It kept echoing until it was to quiet to even hear. Quickly Casper picked up a rock and threw it into the hole. The two counted the second until the rock hit the bottom, but nothing happened. No sound.

"So it is bottomless." Lucas muttered.

"Here" he started to form a small shining yellow ball into his hands as he shot it into the pit, but it disappeared in an instant. Engulfed by the darkness

"You have powers?" Lucas asked in a daze.

"Yeah not many though, I am still trying to control them." he replied. Lucas sat on the ground leaning against a tree and staring at the stars.

"Yeah that's what I had to do once I became a demon, learning my powers was a hard chore." Lucas let a long silence consume the two.

"Why didn't you cross over?" Lucas questioned, Casper looked over questionable, he sat right across from him, also sitting against a tree.

"I... I was scared" he whispered not facing the demon.

"Me to" he replied Staley

"Really, you scared?" Casper gasped.

"I know the things I had done, and I know if I would have crossed over then I would go to hell" his voice became horse from the details.

"What exactly did you do? You told me you were executed... But for what?" Casper asked. Lucas stopped staring into the open plain. He took a deep breath, his past did haunt him

"My father was abusive but was always proud of me, I could always tell it was fake. My mother and sister loved me though, but I didn't see much of her. When my dad went crazy on drugs he chained my mom and sister to a bed and killed them in front of my eyes. He kept me alive though. Soon after he cooked them and we fed on them. Then my father asked if I could lure girls to the house. I threw a huge party. I locked them in, my dad cooked them while I-" he stopped rustling his hair and sniffling.

"I killed them all... And I enjoyed it, I fed off the screams and cries of their pain. I-I loved killing them." he quickly said his breathing increased as he gripped the sides of his head "It haunts me" Casper lifted his head to see his in the shadows, he was hurting. Slowly the ghost crawled over and placed a soft and comforting hand on his shoulder. He slightly flinched and chills ran down his back.

"You really haven't been cared for before... Have you?" Casper slowly wrapped his arms around the demons body holding him close to his. It stayed silent, Lucas liked the feeling of a 'hug' his cold body staying with his. Is this friendship? He had never had a friend before, a friend that actually treated him decently. They stayed like that until Casper broke the silence by heading back to his spot.

"What was it like in the gem?" Casper asked. Lucas swallowed again.

"Terrible, only the deadliest demons get sent in there with the cries of their victims and a dark room." he was afraid to go back in there. Another silent moment ran between them.

"Here" Casper reached back and pulled out the green gem. Lucas scanned it with fear when Casper floated over the bottomless pit.

"W-Would you do it?" Lucas asked smiling. In an instant he let go of the prison releasing it into the pit slowly until the green dot disappeared... It was gone. Lucas first thought was to run, but that would be disobeying Casper. Lucas looked at Casper and smiled as they store back at the stars each of them twinkling in the sky and brighting it up reflecting off the trees.

"How was your human life?" Lucas asked.

"Good, my mother and father were great parents, and my uncles weren't even that bad. It's when they were stuck with me that they turned sour." Casper wandered off in his own head when Lucas broke another long silence and asked another question.

"What is up with you and your uncles?" he asked.

"Well, they really didn't want a kid but I know they love me" he explained earning a scoff from Lucas.

"You should have seen them when... I died." Casper went silent.

"Your lucky. People who care about you." he laughed pulling out a cigarette bud and lighting it with his finger.

"Yeah, but don't you have demon friends?" Casper asks.

"Yeah, but they aren't really friends... There more acquaintances. They don't really like me... But there is this girl" he said in a tipsy way.

"A crush" Casper semi-squealed, but in a manly way.

"Yeah... She's the greatest." he daydreamed.

"What's her name?" Casper asked always loving the idea of a couple loving, well love.

"Aradia. I call her Ardy." he sighed happily "But she's in hell, waiting for my return" he sighed still smiling.

"You ever want to return to hell?" Casper asked.

"Well, sometimes I do, but I do like the human world, I like to see how it develops." he smiled taking a breath of smoke into his lungs.

"I can tell your story." he says motioning to the ghost.

"You had a decent childhood with people who love you, but you feel unfinished... You like to help people because you feel right doing it, but at the same time you want to please your family, meaning you have to scare, so you have to please one of them." he chuckled getting almost everything right.

"But I know that you pulled me out to teach you to be scarier... But what do you want to do?" No one has ever asked him that before, it was always, Casper do this, Casper do that. What did I want?

"I want... To be myself." Lucas slightly smiled and stood from his seat

"I guess we should head back" Lucas said wiping off his jeans.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Casper said sadly enjoying their conversation. Lucas walked down the hill stretching his large wings before they have to be covered with the rock.

"I think you can make an impact if you are yourself" Lucas slapped the back of his back keeping his long claws away from his 'skin'.

"But your not going to get anywhere with me" Lucas said sadly.

"You downplay yourself, you are useful" Casper punched his arm knocking him a few inches away.

"No, I usually drag people down... I am useless." he stared back at the ground sadly.

"Your a good friend-" Casper started but was interrupted.

"You really shouldn't trust me though."


	7. Deadly sword

"Now defending against a demon is a hard part, they can disappear and pounce at any moment." he discussed. Another long class, can't I get a break? Again, and like usual I rested my head against my hand while I doodled onto my paper. I had drawn a human heart on the top of the page, it reminded me of the conversation we had yesterday. So much was spilled about my past. He has all of this information, I guess it means I trust him more doesn't it?

"Now to defend against one is simple, first distracting one, usually their out for a good bribe." A bribe? I guess that's how he got me to trust him. "But be careful when you make a deal with a demon, you get connected with what they call roots." Casper leaned in closer seeing the information from the deal from hell. I bit my lip blood slowly leaking though, I remember that restriction, I couldn't get far away from him.

He turned to me and smiled weakly knowing that he controlled my life. I hate being a demon.

"Now protecting, they have a small weakness." again I sunk into my seat staring at him with struggle. "Holy water, it burns the skin, unless in large amounts it cannot kill them." those two world give me chills, that's how I got into that stupid gem, but it was gone. I guess he did trust me, it could of been a prototype. He would do that, he's the nicest kid I ever met, why would he lie?

"Lucas" I turned my head to the dragon irritatingly tapping his foot.

"Ya" I replied sheepishly.

"Are you paying attention" he asked angrily.

"Ya" I replied again.

"Alight then tell me how you can identify a demon" I sheepishly smiled again drifting in and out of sleep.

"Large wings, teeth, claws, human-" the teacher scoffed.

"Demons aren't human" he laughed.

"They used to" I retaliated, it was true I was once human to.

"Demons are lost souls, evil souls, sure they were human, but meant to be demons, they didn't even know anything else." I rolled my eyes having the answer questioned I was done with the class. For the rest of the time I daydreamed of better times, well until Casper tapped me on the shoulder. I suddenly picked up on the conversation.

"Before I release you don't forget tomorrow is the annual scare test where you have to scare a child, don't forget to study!" he said as the bell rang and the class exited. Is this what Casper was worried about? Once school was over Casper and I headed back to the room, and randomly so did Mantha and Ra.

"Okay so, to be scary you need, first the appearance." Ra read.

"Check" I muttered facing Casper and slightly smiling.

"Not sure if your totally scary Lucas" Mantha said quietly.

"Don't worry about me I have this covered." I said winking, she rolled her eyes and looked back attention to the book.

"Next is the element of surprise" I drifted out falling onto my back and sighing.

"School's so boring" I groaned loudly, the group ignored me as I slithered back to the bed and reached for my vodka.

"Lucas" I sat up staring at the ghost with the drink in hand.

"Yeah" I muttered.

"You need to be sober to study." he said, sighing I slid the bottle back under, not without a good luck sip.

"Whatever" I muttered heading back to the textbook.

"I've mastered scaring!" Lucas screamed happily, but was interrupted by Ra.

"Yeah but even masters need some training." I groaned again staring at my book.

"I forgot my book in my locker." Casper said, quickly I stood up and followed him out of the door from the room. He seemed scared, no wonder the only light in the hallways was flickering. Everyone was literally deserted.

"Let's just go before someone sees us." Casper whispers harshly. I roll my eyes and follow him until we reach his locker.

"No" he whispers harshly jiggling the lock. "My locker always gets stuck" he whined, I remember when Flyboy needed help and the gym teacher used the golden key in his office.

"Come on!" I whispered leading him to the gymnasium, between his pleas we enter the gym echoed with every footstep. We skidded over to the office silently, I am a great sneaker, unlike Casper who was invisible the whole ride. There were three rooms, one I remember is the locker room, then the janitors closet, then the office! Casper grabbed my shoulders and floated until we got inside the office, slowly I creaked the door back and closed only making a small click at the lock hit the metal.

"Calm down kay ghosty boy" I whispered as I starting to go through the drawers of the large desk. It was all filled with papers and supplies, but no key. Casper slowly started to scan the door, not making a single sound, when suddenly the teachers voices from outside the door could be heard. Quickly I looked around the room until spotting an air vent right on the top of his desk.

"Come on ghosty" I grabbed his wrist and flew into the vent dragging him along with me. I store down through the bars to see Frankengymteacher and, Alder and Dash?

"I'm telling you, you need to send out the teachers to kill this demon." I bit my lip, one of my many flaws. Many flaws.

"You know how strong demons are? They can crush you and this whole school in one swift movement." he argued, suddenly throwing a stack of papers on the table, and on top, the key. Happily I gasped sliding my fingers through the slits, but my happiness turned to horror as they continued their conversation.

"Yes, but that's why I have this." a sudden clash of metal hit the table, and to my horror, a sword. The metal was smooth, almost like ice with a handle with a skull with two glowing red eyes. I backed away silently just the thought of the blade made me quiver... It was frozen holy water.

"What's wrong?" Casper whisper.

"H-Holy water" I hissed crawling as far away as I could.

No one pov

"We'll study the students see how well they do and if they can, test it out." Lucas had shut his ears from the ringing inside unable to hear anything. Casper reached over and cupped his screams and hurt moans.

"We'll set it up in two days timed." Alder explained, quickly turning and leaving with his brother, quickly having Frankengymteacher following him. Once gone Casper and Lucas dropped out of the ceiling.

"Come on lets go" Casper yanked on Lucas's arm trying to get him to move.

"No dude I need to leave the school, they have a mother fuckin' holy sword, and that shit is scary!" Lucas pleaded.

"Don't worry it will only take a few more days, then you can leave." he said softly reaching behind him and grabbing the key to his locker.

"You sure I'll be fine?" Lucas asked quietly looking up at Casper.

"I promise."

**I'm trying to make Lucas strong, but with flaws. People expect high expectations from the high and mighty demon, but will be disappointed when they really meet a strong teenager that is like the rest.**


	8. Scare Test

"Hold still damn it" Lucas muttered to Casper as he held the needle tightly in his hands. Doing this at the last minute wasn't the greatest idea. Casper fidgeted trying to scamper away from the needle but was thwarted when he jabbed it into his arm creating a small gasp. The two were minutes away from there test and Lucas was still pumping Casper up. Slowly but surely his appearance changed to the one he recognized before.

"Look what I got" Lucas dangled the yellow folder in front of the ghosts eyes, slowly he scanned the papers inside to see the little girl he had to scare and all her information. She had blond pigtails, and highlighted in a yellow marker was her fears. They included, monsters under her bed, the night, and thunderstorms.

"I was thinking you could end up under her bed, knock the light out, and make loud noises." Lucas suggested. Casper continued to read about the girl saying some personal issues that he was surprised that they knew about her. She looked really sweet though, 6 and a half years old with two blond pigtails with pink bows dangling off the side. And even her smile which had a black gap was adorable. A small smile skimmed against his lips making Lucas swipe it away.

"Don't get attached to this girl your supposed to scare the living daylights out of her." Casper frowned and directed his head to the ground.

"Who do you have?" Casper asked the demon.

"A boy named Kale, he says he's not afraid of anything, so let's see if he'll add demons to that list when I'm done" Lucas chuckled still facing forward and waiting for his name to be called from the mini-gargoyle.

"You'll do fine" Lucas said softly having confidence in the small ghost. He denied every bit of it though. He wasn't meant for scaring, he just wanted to make friends, but Kibosh denied it all. The thought of the giant green ghost sent chills down Lucas's spine. He had tried to stay as far away from him as possible, he could kill him if he had the chance. Out of nowhere a push shoved him aside and to his knees, slowly his head turned to the vampire shoving him down. Thatch, Lucas took a deep breath and stood back up.

"Oops" the vampire taunted walking back to his place.

Lucas pov

I hate that kid, damn it. I looked down at my hands to see the fingertips bleeding, it didn't even hurt. I picked out the access stubble jabbed into my skin. Blood tainted my rocky skin creating little blood clots.

"It's not natural that you don't cry" Casper said as I wiped off the blood into my jeans.

"I'm an unholy abomination, why would I cry over some blood?" I said quietly, I had never cried when I was a demon, maybe when I was human but never as a demon. The worst I've gotten to is two days ago where I came seconds away from balling my eyes out. But I kept in contained. I have always learned to never show weakness even for someone that couldn't kill me. Weakness is sin, what my dad used to say anyway. We weren't very religious, how could we? We killed whenever we had the chance. God wouldn't love us even if we prayed.

"Lucas, it's my turn" Casper rasped to me. I could feel his worry draping through, so out of pity I punched him in the arm as I smiled to the small ghost.

"Good luck and remember what I taught you" I shoved him towards the gargoyle with a clip board in his hands. He gave a grateful smile and headed towards the yellow bricked house he was assigned to.

Casper Pov

Calm down Casper. I thought entering the house through the door, it was a neat and tidy place that me and Lucas went to the first time, how convenient. The gargoyle, like always, his into a dark shadowy corner to watch it all unfold. First part of my plan was to knock out all of the lights. I floated over to the light box and smashed it all into bits. Then on the door I wrote 'get out' in a red crayon from the girls coloring book that I quickly melted to look like blood. I turned transparent as the small girl entered the room he was in. She checked out the box and gasped, that was my cue, I slammed the door closed and locked it making sure she didn't escape. Out of the corner of the room I made a deep growl making her gasp, and start to cry. I felt bad for this poor girl. Just end it, putting on the scariest face Lucas assigned for me I pounced from the corner nearly hitting the girl, but avoiding her and just letting a roar escape, nearly giving her a heart attack.

"Mommy daddy help!" she screamed tears pouring out of her blue eyes. How could I do this to a small innocent girl that never did anything to deserve this? Instead of blowing my test I created a ghostly smoke surrounding the room and blocking his eyesight. Without hesitation, I hugged the small girl squeezing her in a companionate hug and let her out of the room running to her parents.

Once the smoke cleared I faced the grader who wrote down my grade, his face was strict but slightly surprised.

"A+" he said passing me the paper with the A+ on it. A large smile scanned my face as I exited the building.

Lucas pov

Another simple scare that I got a perfect A+ on, without even breaking a sweat. I think he was impressed from my epic scare from this kid. We all headed back into a group where me and Casper shared our grades to each other, both of us smiling, Casper's looked more forced though.

"Don't worry kid, you got a good grade, and the balance is good." I patted him on the shoulder. He didn't seem any happier though.

"Come on you kid better then most students, what did you do anyway?" I asked

"I made her cry" he whispered. I could feel the pain in his voice, he hated, dreaded, to scare the poor children. He didn't seem to be that kind of ghost anyway, once I saw him I knew that he was soft and kinder than any of the others. Even before he said a word, no wonder he wanted to be scarier. We all headed back to the rooms, Casper and me walking in the back. When suddenly over the intercom Dash and Alder

"Will all students head to the auditorium immediately." the auditorium, again? Why this time?


	9. Disguise Fail

I needed to get back to the room, my rocky skin was starting to peel off, I turned disobeying orders when a gargoyle guard pushed me back to Casper. I bit my lip trying to keep my cool together as we headed to the auditorium. We all grouped together staring at the headmasters when in the corner of my eye, I saw Kibosh. Quickly I scanned the room, a guard at every exit, no escape this time.

"I brought you all here for a very special privilege, to capture the demon." Immediately my body tensed up, what are they going to do this time? I stared at the two headmasters when they brought up a velvet suitcase making me flinch.

"Cas, what's that?" I asked to the ghost, he shrugged the same worried look as me, this wasn't going to end pleasantly.

"We will pick the best graded students to battle against each other to test the sword out for us." Shit, I knew staying here was a bad idea, how could I be so stupid?

"The best grades that will battle for the sword is, Thatch, Slither, Casper, and Lucas" No, no, no, this is very bad. First fight was with Thatch and an animatronic that fought so no one got hurt. Each swing of the water sword made me antsy, my palms got wet and my skin started to crawl. He did a final blow to the robots head knocking it off and making it roll across the room. He smiled, cocky, leaning against the sword and staring at Kibosh, who looked impressed by his fancy flips and ability to wield a sword.

"Lucas" Casper nudged my side and pointed to my hand to see my pale skin underneath. I swallowed coldly staring back at the two as Slither slowly entered the arena. The animatronic made a light buzz as it stirred to life wielding it's own weapon, a fake silver sword that let a streak of red whenever it hit an opponent. Unlike Thatch, Slither was swift with his blows, but he had lighter scratches while Thatch had a giant blow to the head, it would have killed me. It took twice the time but he was less hurt than Thatch was. I think Kibosh noticed my worry, because he called me up next, completely skipping Casper.

"Come on" he led me up. I slowly drudged to the sword it's icy texture glistening from the lights ahead. I felt my body stop, but I had to try and move forward. I felt my skin tingle from the powerful nature of the sword. Even some pebbles from my skin peeled off, but I think no one noticed. Once I was feet away from the sword I could feel the full effects of the holy water. I felt as if my insides were melting, just don't blow your cover.

You'll die if you do.

Slowly I walked up to the banister my hand reaching to the handle, I could feel myself shaking. When suddenly I got pushed towards the blade making my hand jab into it. The pain was nothing I had ever felt before, it was if I was fully stabbed in the hand, but it barley pierced it. The only thing there was a deep gash, but it hurt like hell. I screamed in pain, a red force field covered me and 5 feet around me. I clutched my hand falling to my knees, damn it hurts. The blast from the force field knocked most students down.

"I knew it" I heard kibosh yell, by then all of my disguise had withered away to show my demon body.

"Get him" Alder yelled together the two pouncing towards me, I couldn't control it, they were going to get me, and I couldn't let that happen. As soon as the came I slashed my arm back leaving four perfect scratch marks across their chest. Suddenly another blow to my side knocked my against the brick wall. Again it was like from the water sword creating small gash in my arm and excruciating pain. I stayed on the floor gripping my arm when I felt a cold presence. Kibosh. I gritted my teeth slowly looking up at the ghost, he seemed furious.

"Lusious." he smiled picking me up by my sweatshirt collar.

"Nice to see you again" I smiled weakly still holding onto my arm with all of my strength.

"What the hell are you doing here? I banished you?" he yelled through his teeth.

"I-I just wanted to say hi to my favorite leader of the underworld" I chuckled, being cocky, that was going to send me back to hell or limbo. Suddenly he slammed me against the wall getting closer to my face as he leaned in.

"What do you want this time? I banished you into the gem" he hissed, my head was now starting to throb from the bricks, he was getting impatient with me.

"Yeah, you should think about fixing those, they are very penetrable" I smirked, he didn't have the sword in hand, so he couldn't do anything.

"Should we kill him?" Alder asked with a smirk wielding the holy sword. I could feel the hot air coming from it and slapping me in the face. Kibosh smiled and held me out by my hoodie, they were going to enjoy this. They started to point the sword towards me. They didn't pierce the skin, but it made burn marks wherever they marked.

"No, not yet." Kibosh said relieving me from stress, but not before Dash's arm used the sword to stab my cheek. I hissed at the two using my long snake like tongue to sop up the blood and spit right at them.

"Assholes" I spat trying to wiggle out of Kibosh's grip, he was always stronger than me. I store back at the crowd trying to locate my ghost friend, he was no where to be seen.

"Casper" I whimpered, he brought me here, why wouldn't he try and help? Did he actually care?

"Casper?" shit he heard me. "What did you do to him?" he asked, sort of strictly. He seemed to be connected to this ghost somehow, like he had a clear caring for him.

"Nothing, he just..." I trailed off avoiding the question. I don't need to drag him into the situation. Once scanning the crowd again, in the corner of my eye I see him struggling to get through the crowd. Why doesn't he just fly or go transparent? Maybe he doesn't want to draw attention to himself. I was already a circus act.

"Come on, _Luuuuuuuuuucas" _he taunted my 'fake' name picking me off my feet and leading me out of the room.

"Wait" a small voice from the corner said. He turned us around to see Casper standing behind us, he had his head to the floor and he twiddled his fingers.

"Your not going to hurt him are you?" he weakly asked staring at me. Kibosh instead of strict had a smirk on his face again.

"No..." I sighed in relief letting my body relax in his grip. "Were going to make sure he goes and never comes back" that doesn't sound good. Scanning back to the ghost I saw him struggling to find the right words. He wasn't going to help anything so why bother trying for him to fix it.

"Where are you taking me?" I struggled again trying to get out of his grip.

"Where else? The valley of the shadows" I've heard different things from Casper about the valley of the shadows, he's said things like escaping and it being happy, so what was the problem?

"You can be our test subject" he chuckled.

"What do you mean about that?" Casper asked cautiously.

"Well after your escape we needed to make a few alterations to the valley."


	10. Locked up

Lucas pov

"This blows" I muttered to the dungeon that I was now a prisoner, again. The silver chains felt so familiar around my wrists, probably because it's happened before.

"Fuck!" I yelled yanking on the silver chains, they seemed impenetrable.

"Quiet demon" a gargoyle yelled through the metal door slamming his weapon against the door.

"No! I refuse! I need a lawyer" I yelled at the guard standing from the floor and running as far as my chains would let me... Which wasn't very far. I could barely stand without being yanked down to the ground again.

"Come back asshole!" I yelled as he walked away his footsteps echoed through the hall until they disappeared and I was left alone again. Maybe I could try and get these off. Scanning down at my wrists I see them cupped... No lock, no where to put the keys, what the hell?

"Calm down... I'm getting to pissed" I contemplated. Maybe if I use my teeth. I brought up the chain that held me down and dug me teeth into the metal only to have it fall past the sides of my teeth, nothing. I placed my claws inside the circles of the chains and tried to yank it open, but also failed. Let's try some dark lightning? I gripped the chains shooting the lightning through the metal only to have it back fire back into me, actually hurting.

"Shit" I hissed taking another deep breath and tried another type of dark magic I haven't even attempted yet. I remember an old friend teaching me how to do it. I just sat Indian style concentrate, that's all I had to do. How could I concentrate? So much was going on, I poured my memories out to a ghost that seemed to care, he threw my gem down. Then when I told him that I should leave and he denied it, I shouldn't have gotten out of that stupid gem damn it. Now I'm being a Guiney pig for a new hell hole?!

"Lucas" Snapping my head to the door in the window was Casper. He went through the door still floating as he floated over to me. "You okay?" he asked sitting in front of me.

"Yeah just a few battle wounds." I held out my still bleeding hand which I wrapped with a torn piece of my shirt tied in a loose knot, you could see the blood still coming through. The same with my arm, my shirt ripped apart to stop the bleeding, but not fixing it.

"Not much of a battle" instantly like a doctor he grabbed my hand and unwrapped the shirt tossing it to the side. With two hands he holds my palm slightly rubbing it in little circles.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I haven't used my 'talent' much before but I found it out when this kid from the block got attacked and, I was pushing down on the wound and all of a sudden-" just as he said that a bright blue glow flashed from his palms and into my hand, when it stopped the wound was gone.

"Amazing..." I muttered staring at my clean and free-wounded hand. How the hell did he do that?

"How?" I asked he untied the shirt on my arm and threw it aside also.

"I have always felt different, you know from not wanting to scare, but I thought it was always just my personality." he said clutching my wound and letting it sink into the blue light.

"Why didn't you show me before?" I ask.

"Well, I did it for a while helping people behind my uncles back... But one incident a child hurt her knee falling off her bike, so I tried to help, and." he paused trailing back to his blue magic. "Instead it went rogue and I created a hole in her knee, I found that if it is used incorrectly it can hurt, not heal." that just made things worse, but he fused the skin together quickly and cleanly.

"How am I going to get out of this one?" I asked Casper he picked up the chain trying to yank it off, but again failed.

"I-" suddenly there was a crash from the hallway, and there are some yelling.

"I'll be back" Casper whispered sinking into the floor, and leaving me alone again. I stared at the door waiting for him to open it when an odd purple and black vortex swirl into the door, what the hell? Suddenly out of the vortex, a small demon servant pops out.

I remember him. He was small about the size of my knee, not counting his horns. He was black with a rough skin, around him was purple lines that glowed when calm, like now. His horns reached my hips. His symbol was a small triangle in the middle of his thin chest. He had short arms with small claws, long sharp teeth, bigger than mine, and a long scrawny tail.

"Lusious, why are you here?" his voice was squeaky and rasp, but that's what happened when your a demon.

"Do you mind if I ask you the same" I leaned in closer with a smirk on my face.

"Your gem, it's out of range, meaning we cannot find it" he hissed.

"Oh yeah there was a problem and it ended up at the bottomless pit" I smiled, they can't retrieve it, it was gone for eternity.

"Shit, oh well it looks like your trapped as it is." he smiled taking a seat in front of me.

"Yeah, that's a problem... Do you mind doing me a favor and telling my dad?" I thought that it was my only chance in escaping. I remember this demon was a servant, so why wouldn't he listen to me?

"Ooooooh, I don't know, your dad is frightening... And he got pissed when he found out you were banished to the gem." he said nervously twiddling his claws together.

"Oh come on!" I growled yanking on the chains towards the demon.

"Fine! I'll try my best"


	11. Vortex

Lucas

Where was he? He needed to hurry. They had monsters everywhere making sure, that if I got out of his grip I would die. There was the Shadow realm, right in front of me. If he wouldn't banish me to hell, would that mean this place was worse? I couldn't think about that, there was still two ways I could get out of this.

And right now their both no where to be seen

"You ready Lusious." he asked getting me closer to the portal. I could feel the energy from the portal against my cheek, it was a soothing warm, like if it was hot outside and you got a nice breeze kind of feeling.

"Lucas, I changed it to Lucas" I replied to him, he laughed, demons don't care what their called, why should I? I don't know there has always been something different with me, I wasn't like any other demons.

"It doesn't matter, you get to call yourself whatever you want when your alone." With that he shoved me into the purple vortex. At first I couldn't see anything, it was dark and cold, I couldn't even see my two hands in front of me, maybe if I used my fire. Before I could even light it a row of dim jack-o-lanterns lit up revealing a small bridge, and below a dark abyss, Maybe it never ended, like the bottomless pit.

I wasn't going to test it though.

What killed me most was the silence with only my footsteps to be heard. Once over the steel bridge came two doors, odd. He said he fixed it up. Shit, which door should I pick? Left or right. Each door was the same with wooden out frame and two golden handles. Each lit up by candles inside the pumpkins. What is he trying to do? Trick me? I was stuck in here so why did it matter?

Let's try the right door.

No one pov.

The blue demon rushed through hell trying to avoid the lava craters. The hot ground made it easy for him to run on. He suddenly stopped staring at the giant cave reaching over him, he wasn't allowed to enter.

"S-Sir" he stuttered through the shadows.

"What do you need peasant" he roared letting a breeze of air fly past the demon and pushing his tail back.

"Y-Your son... He was captured b-by Kibosh, he was s-sent to the valley of the shadows." he waited for his response but instead got his angry fist against the ground, shaking the entire thing and nearly making him fall off his feet.

"What?!" he thundered shaking the ground and making the lava spill out of another hole.

"H-He's locked up now but if you hurry." he stopped when a loud sigh rang from the cave.

"Hold down the shack while I get him out." he replied to the demon as he stood from the concealed chair and headed out of the underworld. He looked like he normally did when he was calm and not in his 'demon' form. He had on a black tuxedo, what he normally wore since he was an important part of this hell. His black hair was combed back and his two small horns wrapped around his head.

Mortas pov (Lucas's dad)

That damn kid always getting into trouble, I cannot believe he got caught by him AGAIN. Now he's getting sent to the shadow realm, there's no escape this time. Kibosh hated my son, he would always seem to tangle with him though. He could never stay out of his hair, always making him pissed, it's like he always wanted to make him mad. He was my son wanted in cause people pain, so what was he doing at a scare school? Did he just want to see him? He was a demon he doesn't need training to be scary! I taught him to be the toughest and scariest demon of them all and he was at a school learning?

"Damn" I muttered walking up to what I remember to be the Headmasters office. By this time I was pissed my son was in the valley of the shadows, he was going to get it this time.

I bursted through the office door to see the ghost I was looking for Kibosh. He was talking to the headmasters about god knows what. He seemed pleased for what he had done. I casually walked up to the three, like I was a normal guy.

"Where is my son?" I asked quickly facing him only a few inches away from him. He was surprised by my presence but seemed also prepared for it, I had already blown up in his face about the gem.

"He's gone, broken the law he was supposed to follow." Kibosh faced me, he sounded angry, shit I was to late. No, I couldn't be my son was going to be fine. But I knew somehow that I wasn't going to be able to save him.

"Where the hell is he?" I hissed under my teeth.

"He is now trapped in the Valley of the shadows, with no way of escape." he said, rather calmly, as if he was saying he's gone and there's nothing you can do about it. I have sent people to their deaths at this valley, and now hearing my son's been sent there.

"You cannot do that! I was fine when you sentenced him to the gem, but this is going to far!" My voice got louder, slowly my temper and control withered away, my claws slithering out of my fingernails, the once human-like teeth got longer and sharper, The long spiked tail I once had popped from my back. This meant war.

No one pov

Lucas's father, Mortas, the demon that usually is the second in command to the leader, went on a rampage, his whole body transformed.

Now he was a giant monster at least as tall as the school. He was red with black dyed into him For his face he had two bright yellow eyes and a mouth, once opened had lava filling in him. He was a rocky texture with long claws and spikes all over his back. He had no more wings but his size covered the sky.

As soon as he broke through the office of the headmasters he started to head towards Deedsvile, ready to seek revenge by destroying the balance.

**Sorry about the writers block i'm on a 3 week vacation with my dad and only get a few hours away on my computer. **

**So to summarize the chapter, Lucas's dad Mortas has come from the underworld seeking now revenge and has gotten fully in his demon form. Knowing that he loves the balance to be perfect he plans to ruin it. **


	12. Into the Valley of the Shadows

Casper pov

I was to late... How? I stared at the vortex, everyone was gone. Lucas was gone. He had tried to help me and was expecting me to help him, to maybe even save him, but I didn't even get close. I failed him. And now he was gone. It was odd, I haven't been with Lucas long but I couldn't imagine a world without the demon. He seemed like more than a friend, almost like family. He was so nice to me, he even went away from his code and helped me try to be scary.

The wind passed sending a cool chill down my back. Why was it so eerie down here?

It was because I was alone.

This couldn't happen. I needed to charge in there and get him out... But how? It was now impenetrable, unlike my first encounter with it. How could I get out of there without going through the entrance? Impossible. But he did tell me there is something around every obstacle. So how do I get out of this one?

His potions! I remember the black one that he gave me that transported me to his home, he specially brewed it. He always had extras maybe if I can get back to his backpack I can enter the realm and get out with them. It'll just hopefully work.

After an hour of searching I was blessed to find his stash of tubes with the same liquid inside. But even though he was waiting for me, I had worry in my chest that I may be to late to find him.

The realm was warm which made it more comfortable, but it was still eerie. Slowly I floated inside to the dark room. Luckily It was lit up by a row of Jack-O-Lanterns, the bridge almost looked like it could be found at a Chinese dock, very pretty. I crossed it facing the due of doors.

"Lucas!" I yelled making the voice echo through, but no answer came back. How can I tell which one he went in-

My thoughts were cut by the look of one of the doors. It had the name Lucas scratched into it. This was the door. I grabbed the handle and spun it flinging the door open, and actually seeing another purple portal. I slowly entered it showing a new surrounding.

I looked around and behind me, the portal was gone. I was alone again. I scanned the area I was at graveyard, it was fogging up to my knees. It was night and I seemed to be in the woods. Guess I should start looking around. I started to avoid the graves and walking around, trying to find him, or his body at least. No! I can't think like that, he'll be fine I know it.

"Lucas!" I yelled again, no answer just the eerie silence and the damp ground against my feet. "Lucas" I repeated, suddenly a noise rang from the woods, a roar most likely not from him. I stopped in silence, there was a creature out here and he didn't sound happy. Suddenly I was dragged to the ground by a hand.

"Let me go!" I screamed flailing my hand and hitting something soft. I looked back to see Lucas crouching behind the giant grave. He looked as normal as he was in the jail, except a little dirtier.

"LUCAS!" I shouted wrapping my arms around him, he smiled hugging me back.

"Shhh, you don't want him to hear" he put a hand on my mouth peering his head over the gravestone and sighing.

"Why did you come here?" he asks strictly his eyes filled with sympathy.

"I couldn't leave you." I replied smiling, he eventually smiled to slowly calming down. He stood up brushing off the dust once he realized it was clear.

"How are we going to get out of this mess?" he asked brushing back a chunk of hair from his sweating face. It was really humid outside and he didn't even take off his sweatshirt.

"Oh right." I took out the two test tubes with the black liquid and waved it in front of his face with a cocky smile on my face.

"Your a genius!" he yelled grabbing one and holding it tightly. Suddenly interrupting the moment was a large black tail smacking the two of us against the nearest graves. I heard a sickening crack against Lucas's head as he collided with a large piece of stone. The black tube slid out of his hand and down the pavement. I finally got a look of the monster to see it was a tyrannosaurus Rex.

He had six eyes all red, fire breath that leaked out his mouth, a grey skin tone, and spikes leading down his back. Scanning the area around the corner I saws Lucas scrambling to get his potion and the T-Rex ready to charge. He was going to kill him. Out of instinct my hand reached out to find a rock which I quickly chucked at the creature getting his attention to me.

"Over here!" I yell, then bolting the opposite direction to distract him. It worked he ran straight towards me, I had no where to go, but I couldn't let him catch me. His large footsteps shook the ground, luckily flying wasn't that hard. Why do I need to run? I floated up to where I was above his head.

He bent down and jumped into the air and snapped his jaws once at the top, it only took a second of movement and I could be T-Rex chow.

"Hurry Lucas!" I shouted dodging another swipe from his tail. He finally scooped up his tube jumping the glass in his claws until he cracked it open. He looked back at me and nodded as I uncorked the other glass, I didn't hesitate to scarf down the entire bottle ignoring the sour taste and waiting.

Hoping that it would work


	13. Starting the Battle

"Damn" I muttered sitting up in the pile of boxes. I looked around the room, my house, so it did work. I looked aroudn the room and in the corner of my eye I saw Casper still landing on his feet.

"You okay?" he asked walking over, I did hit my head pretty hard on that gravestone. I could feel the cold blood against my hair, the sensation made me cringe. I pressed my cold hand against the back of my head, blood trickled down my arm.

"Just my head." I walked over to the table and wrapped a thin bandage over the wound.

"Hey, what's this?" Casper asked tearing off a white sheet and leaving dust in the air. Under it was a small TV I used for watching the activities of the outside world. I walked over to the TV and turned it on, it flashed with light turning on a cooking show that contained eyeballs and tenticles, nasty. I flipped the channels until the news flashed on, I was always fasinated with what idiot did somthing next.

"And in later news, a ferosious demon named Mortas has starting to head to Deedstown after an incident with the demon Lusious, we ask all monsters to evacuate along with the town" Wait Mortas that sounded familiar. I paused the TV staring at the giant demon.

"Dad?" I muttered staring at the TV, it was, what the hell was he doing?!

"Wait your dad... The one who killed-"

"Yes... What is he doing here?" I asked still staring in awe at the television

"He's destroying Deedstown." Casper replied in shock.

"I think I have a good way to stop him." I walked over to the shelf and pulled out a giant book that had all my spells. I flipped the pages until I hit page 402. At the top it was labeled demon extorcism. Perfect.

"Here lets collect the things" I said reading the ingredients and instructions. Let see, 3 gallons of holy water, we'll stop by the church. A spoonful of blood, I can untie my bandage. And a scoop of Putaria, a kind of toxic. Now to head to Deedsville.

We stood in front of the giant church, we just needed to take the water and-

A giant roar ranged acrodss the city, it soundedlike a combination of a whale and a demon yell. And I actually saw him, he was getting closer, and he moved pretty fast. He would get here any minute. Casper was now facing the sam edirection and had the same look of worry on his face. Why would he do this, he never had a motivation to take over the world. Fear quickly turned to anger as I stared at my dad, he was going back to hell.

"You gather the stuff." I passed him the torn out page and pulled out my wings into a flying position. "I'm going to stop my dad." I started to head out of town the wing was harsh and I could see the red sky spirling above him. The clouds didnt seem the same, they were once cool with dew inside them, now there dry and seem like dust. It just didnt make any since, I approached him, damn I was the size of his head, I just hope the extorsizm works.

"Dad!" I yelled flying over to his eye. His pupil flashed over to me but it didnt seem like his. I caught many of his death stares when I got in trouble and Kibosh had to walk me back to my house. But it wasnt his, it was true anger and hate, and when anger and hate consumed a demon, they can turn into a true beast.

"What the hell has gotten into you?!" I yelled at him, but he didnt respond, he only walked back towards the city. "Dad" I choked wanting to stop him, but he just kept going. That asshole ignoring me! I was his son!

"Dad! Stop!" I shot a black lightning bolt at his thin skin making his yelp in pain. He looked over at me, and I could see the fire leaking out his mouth and smoke coming out his nostrils. Before I could react a large spout of fire rained at me, I only had enough time to use my wings to cover me. I could feel the heat against my tough wings. It wouldnt hurt me but my wings would be a little raw and more easy to hurt.

My wings went back to its usual flying position as i stared back at him. He was already ready to fight back. What was taing him so damn long. He stood back up, but I was already down on his forehead. I dug my claws into his flash as I shocked his body making him scream in pain. I couldnt quite hang on long enough as he shook me off. I recovered quickly flying at the same speed when his arm came flying towards me.

The force of my body heading towards the ground was massive as the grass was torn apart my my wings. I finally stopped when a nearby tree collided with the back of my wings. Pain, my wings were nearly destroyed, they were teared, burned, and bruised.

"Damn it" I muttered to myself. He started to head back to town, it wasnt my home, but I couldnt let it get destroyed. I stood back up staring at him, what can I do? He was stronger and bigger than me, there was no way I could beat him on my own.

You don't have to beat him, just stall him.

I stood back up from the ground, after regainingi my steps my wings gained back strength and headed back towards him. I can run away and lead him. My claws would be a good weapon. Out of my hands came my knife like nails. As fast as I could fly zi flew up to him and dug my nails into his ankle. His blood was odly cold unlike mine who was warm. He howled in pain as he snapped his giant head at me. Okay, now I run.


	14. Fight with father

Casper started to prepare the exorcism he had gathered all of the ingredients and started to read the instructions. Make a star that could reach around him using the liquid. Casper picked up the bowl and started to pour it into the ground.

"Hold on Lucas almost done" he could see the fight happening miles away with him fleeing and him chasing after. What's next? After that he has to gather the 'victim' into the star which will trap him into the star. Simple enough.

He flew from his spot and towards the giant creature, the wind seemed to change from a smooth warm to a harsh and whipping cold from the presence of the demon. He stopped staring at the ground, blood. What if it was Lucas's? His dad was much stronger than both of them. He just hoped it wasn't to late. A few moments later he found himself watching his friend struggle in his fathers grip. Lucas feet tried to scrape his skin but only get paper thin bleed marks out of him.

"You are weak, a disgrace" he shouted making Lucas smirk. Casper was confused didn't Lucas look up to his father but now he was calling him a terrible son?

"Like I give a shit what you think" he laughed biting down into his skin. When he released his mouth was full of blood making an orange look. Mortas winced not appreciating Lucas's 'gesture', he tightened his grip on Lucas creating a sickening crunch from his arms, after that he lifted up his arm ready to collide him into the ground. Before he could Casper did something surprising.

He cupped his hands a few inches away from each other and shut his eyes tight. Once he reopened them a small ball of light came from them making it larger until he could no longer control it. The ball of light shot him in the leg dropping the demon from his grip. Like a rag doll Lucas fell onto the ground, nearly unconscious.

"Lucas" he shouted running over to his friend. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder making him flinch. Slowly the demon got back up holding his arm, from the sickening crack.

"You need to sit" Casper said, but he ignored it focusing his attention to his father again, he was recouping from the surprising blow Casper made.

"How did you do that?" Lucas asked the ghost.

"I told you I had some powers." he smiled.

"Did you set up the exorcism grounds?" he asked painfully it hurt for him to even breath at this point.

"Yes, we need to lead him to the corn field." Casper said hoisting the demon to his feet.

"Let's go then" he stretched out his wings and started to fly towards the demon. Lucas seemed to be struggling with every flap of his wings, but still kept going, why? Casper followed behind him until the teenage demon caught up to his dad. He dug his fingernails into his rocky skin getting his fathers attention again.

"Run" he yelled to the ghost as he started to fly towards the cornfield again. Lucas was the first to get there, he ran over to his large book when he saw all the other ingredients, the bible, the holy water, and the insertion with the odd liquid inside that will make it easier for a demon this large to enter the zone, almost like jell.

"Lucas stop" Casper yelled grabbing the demon's wrist from flying up to his father.

"What, we don't have much time" he yelled back.

"Your a demon also, won't you get hurt" Lucas bit his lip before the ghost took all the supplies from his hands and flew up to eye level with the demon. He flipped open the book, only to find it was in Latin.

"Impia bestia, et de inferno, usque ad perdendas animas, et non tribuetur hominibus ad voluptatem hominum vita" Casper read slowly so he would pronounce everything correctly. Suddenly from the words and the sudden holy water he chucked at the demon the red star that surrounded the beast glowed and surrounded him with an unholy red glow. The wind started to swirl around the three.

Lucas felt strange as his father howled in pain from the melting feeling of the water, so did Lucas though. the words stung him like they were being branded in his skin. He stayed in the circle clutching his ears from the words Casper shouted. Everything was blurry from the wind but Lucas forced himself to watch his friend battle out the creature, he continued to read.

"Ibi manere non estis ad commoriendum et ad eas quae viventes in infernum, ita a fine potestatis" Casper finished flying up to the creature and jabbing the needle into the demon making him howl again. Lucas also made a sickening yell as the final words were said, it hurt as much as it hurt his dad.

"Damn it" he growled through his teeth as he nearly pierced his skin from his hands trying to block out the noises. Suddenly a grip at his ankle and started to pull him into the star where his dad's legs were slowly starting to sink into the ground. The ground shook with every moment as the wind picked up, the red star suddenly caught on fire sending flames at the ghost who quickly dodged them.

But didn't realized the giant claw falling down onto him...

**Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to get it out of the way.**


	15. A familiar friend

Lucas barley had time to even yell him name let alone stop the impact of the giant hand from colliding with him. HIs body seemed unconscious from that point and if he didn't move fast the last of the flames would be colliding with him.

"Well, shit" Lucas said getting from his spot, by the words Casper spat out of the book made an annoying ringing sound in his ears that blocked off any other sounds beside the ringing. It probably would be easier to do the task at hand. He shoved his feet against the hand that was dragging him down into the abyss. The claw went right though the hand, skinning him. He trampled over his feet to get up and stare at the falling ghost.

"Damn it" he said through his teeth. He spread out his wings ready to pounce at the spirit when two more hands reached at his ankles dragging his knees into the ground, he reached down and clawed them off removing a few fingers along with it. Before hesitating he flew back into the air, by this time his father was chest deep and trying to get out desperately.

"Come on" he hissed using all his strength to fly up at the ghost. Once reached he wrapped his arms around him along with his wings. He had no more strength to carry him out, he just had to face it full force. The fire poured into his wings making him wince but still hold on.

He wasn't letting go this time. He only tightened his grip from all the pain, until he hit the ground, and blacked out. The two sat like that for a while. Lucas's wings spread neatly apart even though they were tattered and burned, one arm was on the ground sinking into mud slowly while the other was still on the ghost.

Casper was laying on his stomach almost still, besides his breathing, that he really didn't need to do. Instead, Lucas was still, no breathing, no flinching, nothing. It was quiet, there were trees everywhere along with dirt and ground on the surface and out of the ground. Holes everywhere from the hands and even a giant one from his fathers.

A sudden groan broke the silence. Casper sat up using his arms to support him when he felt his hand slip from Lucas's ribs. He gasped falling against the ground with force. It took him a minute to recoup until he stood back up from the ground, what happened? Where was everybody? He looked around when he felt his fingers touch a rocky texture behind him.

He pulled back his hand quickly turning his head around to see the fallen 'hero' his face now paled and dark circles under his closed eyes.

"L-Lucas" Casper crawled towards his friend grabbing his shoulder and slightly shaking him. He didn't move, he didn't do anything. "No" he croaked. Casper pressed his hands onto where his heart was supposing, the blue on his hands transferred into him. The blue went down into him, it glowed as it entered his bloodstream. Until it disappeared.

Nothing. He was gone, dead. Casper held his mouth in shock, how could this have happened? He leaned over tears slowly coming from his eyes and onto the body.

"He's dead." A female voice said. Casper quickly looked up to see a girl. She had blond hair that reached the back of her knee, it was braided and had white flowers in it also. She had on a long luxurious white dress that had ruffles at the bottom and long white socks that matched her black sandals. Across her arms were laces strings that went around her arms. And the piece to residence, her giant feathered wings.

"W-Who are you" Casper slowly pulled in his friend closer.

"I am Lusious guardian angel when he was alive, and in the after life... I have come to offer a deal" she crouched sown to the two's level.

"What's the deal?" he asked still on alert.

"He said that he'll let Lusious live, as long as you look out for him, teach him love and kindness to others." Casper eyes lit up.

"Yes of course I will!" he said quickly. She smiled leaned down towards Lucas and gingerly placed a hand onto his head, a purple glow went from her palm to his as it entered the body. Once she moved away his eyes slowly reopened again, his breathing quickened as he sat up quickly knocking heads with the angel.

"Shit" he collided with the ground again. Holding his head.

"Lucas!" he smiled helping him up again.

"I bring you back to life and you head butt me?" she yelled in anger.

"I know you" Lucas said mesmerized at the girl.

"Yes, I am your guardian angel' she smiled. He knew her from somewhere else though, somewhere, special.

"No... I knew you when I was human..." she stared getting closer to him, what did he mean?

Lucas pov

I knew her from somewhere, back in Vatican City, at a small town I used to live in, she used to go to school.

"Adrianna?" I asked walking up to that familiar face, it was her! No one that I knew could kiss that well. She was my only friend before she died.

"Bennett?" She did remember!

"Bennett?" Casper chuckled, my human name wasn't the usual name people used since I was declared a more 'evil' one once he claimed me as his own. But the ghost wasn't what caught my focus at the moment. It was the look in her eyes when she recognized it was me. Her wings were down in a non-defensive position, meaning she really did believe it was me and trusted me!

Instead of speaking I slowly walked up to the angel my hand gently brushed against her blond hair, she seemed to gentle. She glanced at me a little uncomfortable with how close my face was to hers but, it's been years! We used be the closest since she didn't make friends, and my dad killed anyone who would set foot in the driveway. She slowly brought up a her fingertips and slid it across my cheek, it was so soft, like a bunny. She instantly pushed her whole hand on lightly against my face.

"I-I didn't expect you to see me" she chuckled.

"I'm glad I died then" I smiled before she slowly faded away into a clear form

"Will I see you again?" I asked quickly fearing this may be the last time.

"Of course" she smiled waving as she disappeared completely. I stood there with a cocky smile on my face.

"You okay Lucas?" Casper asked approached until he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, I couldn't help to smile again, everyone was alright. I quickly turned to him.

"Besides being squashed, my wings burned, being a demonized basketball, and not to mention dyeing... Yeah I'm fine" I jokes leaning against a nearby tree.

"Well done, I didn't think one of the least qualified partners would defeat one of the deadliest of all demons" that voice sounded awfully familiar. Slowly I came face to face with Kibosh he had a large smile on his face. I had slowly lost mine. "We were heading over here with the sword to kill him before he got to the city, when we saw you falling from the sky" he chuckled, I noticed the sword in his hand and took a step backwards cautiously.

"HA, we thought for sure you were dead." he laughed, I didn't laugh along though, he banished me, and was probably going to do it again.

"Yeah, I had a little revival." I said with a small smile.

"Your not going to send Lucas back to the Valley of the shadows right" Casper asked. Kibosh's smile turned back to a frown as he looked between us his face completely straight. Shit, I was going back.


	16. Questions and message

Lucas pov

"You can stay but on one condition" he stated making me groan, always a price I could never get things for free.

"You have to learn the balance of things, you have to go to scare school" wait, what? Scare school, I had already been there for a week and now I have to go back?!

"What if I didn't scare" I questioned

"No exceptions" he nearly yelled, making me wince slightly. Could be worse, he could have said no. Casper looked at me with a smile. When I looked back Kibosh was gone, can't believe he actually gave me a second chance after I broke into the school.

"Guess your stuck with me now" I laughed slightly punching him in the arm.

"Yeah... Do you actually have a place to stay, you know after scare school?" Where was he going with this?

"Yeah... But it's back in the underworld, I don't think I have enough potions to get me back and forth" I laughed

"Would you like to stay in the manor?" He asked shyly. In the manor, but that was his home. And what about his uncles? I was a damn demon they wouldn't except me in the house! Would I even want to move back with the humans, have to deal with all the monsters, humans, and not to mention facing my damn dad. Shit, where else were I am going to go?!

"Sure but your uncles." I accepted.

"They'll be fine with it I'm sure of it!"

I know a really short chapter, but I needed to question you people about something. I was thinking that I should start doing some more one-shots on Lucas and Casper.

I think of them as little episodes to a series, sometimes there will be parts. Each chapter I'll try to make around 3,000-5,000 words to make it more interesting.


	17. Introductions

Lucas

"Let's just _goooo_, I can live at my old house I don't need to live with you!" I yell, my box nearly dropping. We already collected my things and abandoned my workspace I called home. It was the place that me and my 'friends' would go when we were in trouble, we would always hide in the floorboards, trying not to laugh. We always thought of trouble as a funny thing.

"C'mon they'll love you!" he insisted yanking my hand into the back porch.

"Wait!" I shouted. I set down the box and pulled out a grey beanie and tucked in my wings into the back of the sweatshirt behind me. The ends stuck out, but it was unnoticeable at first glace. Second I placed on baggy black gloves for my sharp nails and a pair of tennis shoes for my feet, they were fairly large since my nails were an impressive size.

"Shit, I hate socializing!" I scream again as he pushes me into the manor, it was quiet besides a loud TV in the other room. Casper grabbed my box and set it down on the counter.

"Come on" he grabbed my arm jumping me back onto the counter.

_"I cannnnnnnnnnnnnnnn't_" I whined trying to get out, I hated to make friends and this was a very important meeting.

"If they heard what they did for me then maybe-" he started but I cut him off.

"But what, if you haven't forgotten I am the demon rebought from hell to rain down!" I whispered slash yelled. He went quiet, this wasn't me, I hated pressure anyway.

"Fine, let's check it out." I said taking off my sweatshirt revealing my white t-shirt underneath, my wings were now revealed, I flew my gloves, shoes, and beanie off frustratingly. He thanked me and headed into the other room closing the door behind me. I headed the back way to face the couch.

"I'm home" Casper entered not as enthusiastic. I could hear all there voices greeting him. Once the greeting was done he exited the room coming to get me. He grabbed my arm and flew the door open, I was in the shadows for a few seconds staring at the three ghosts until he yanked me into the light. We stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Well... What now?" I asked wincing once I saw there reactions of somewhat fear. I mean, who could blame them? There nephew hanging out with a deadly creature that was known to 'Suck the souls of different creatures' which I didn't think was true because I hadn't even seen a demon really do that to a ghost. But who knows.

The biggest one which I could only guess was Uncle Fatso instinctively tried to grab me. But it was fraud when I jumped back against the wall hissing like a cat and flaring my teeth. Casper had already been dragged away from me, his pleas to let him explain were distraught when his two uncles tried to explain how evil, malevolent, and manipulative I was to him and that I was lying.

Suddenly snapping me out of my thoughts Fatso grabbed my arm dragging me into his grip and wrapping his large arm around me. I shouldn't struggle it will only make the situation worse.

"If you'll let me explain" Casper said trying to calm down the other two.

"You do realize that he's from hell, he's down there for some reason?!" What I think Stretch said since the other was had an unpleasant odor following him around.

"Yeah but he's different" I could hear him say, how sweet. I didn't believe a word of it though, they were my mistakes, living with them was the hardest part all those kids dead because of me. But now I'm going to change all of that, starting with getting along with his uncles. But how? Scanning the room, there was nothing to work with until a surprise warning came up with a blinking red line underneath the picture of us. After Casper entered the room he turned the volume down though.

"Look! Turn it up!" I nearly shouted point to the TV which still had us on screen, there was pictures this time but it was all the proof we needed. They obeyed seeing the different pictures on screen.

"After demon Mortas raised back up to earth a scare student Casper McFadden and Demon Lusious" Lusious no one has used it in a while that it seemed like a totally different word to me. "preformed a strange exorcism on the monster sending him back to hell, but in a strange condition Leader of the underworld, Kibosh, is allowing this demon to stay in the mortal world but also go to the local scare school!" the announcer nearly yelled. The screen flashed back to the two anchor-monsters as they rambled about the issues. The three went quiet.

"Someone owes me an apology" I nearly sang, the ghost let me down as I approached the middle of them.

"If you haven't figured it out, this is Lusious, or Lucas" Casper introduced.

**The one shots will start after this chapter! Just wanted to explain that if you start off at a different time, it will because it is just the randomness that will sometimes connect. **

**Oh an even though I don't reply to the review, I do read them and thank you that you are enjoying and reading!**


	18. Family troubles

**Family troubles**

**Lucas Pov**

The first week of scare school, officially, and here I am sitting in the principle office with Alder and Dash sitting across from us at their desks using the death stare to sike us out, but what was the worse they could do? I glance over at Casper who seems more scared than I. It was my fault we were here anyway.

I was trying to experiment with some potions when an old 'experiment' crawled out of his jar, he multiplied and made their way up to the office. They were robotic spiders, and they are not friendly.

"Did you realize what chaos you brought to the school with your little contraption?" Alder asked, underneath my breath I snickered they screamed like girls in their cabin. But since the uncles were now my 'guardians' it was going to be harder to face them since now my goal was to impress them. It was going to be hard sitting in the headmasters office in trouble.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that, if I can just get my conjunctions and leave then we can all forget about this" slowly I reached for the spider before there right arm slammed down onto the spider, destroying him.

"I'm sorry boys but were going to have to call your parents" wait parents? Did he mean the uncles or my parents also? No, that's impossible, I mean it's been years since I've seen my mother, and I was killed by my father a few weeks ago, my wings are still scarred to remind me of the incident. I tapped my foot uncomfortably as he picked up the skeleton phone, he called three times, could be from each uncles. No couldn't be, could it?

After waiting in silence for 30 minutes the door swings open surprising both of us as we don't even turn our heads to see who came in since we didn't hear footsteps. The three sat down in the empty chairs next to Casper while three chairs were empty next to me.

"What happened?" Stretch asked strictly making Casper wince.

"We are still waiting on Lucas's mother and father" shit, so he was going to bring them here.

"I don't think that is a good idea-" he cut me off

"Don't worry we'll wait" I put my head down again, my mother and father will kill me again. I scan the other side with Stretch sitting next to Casper whispering in his ear. He looked over at me and winced making a funny face along with it making me smile, but not for long when I heard a knock at the door.

"Nos in loco?" I heard my mother say in Latin meaning 'Are we at the right place?'. I stood up walking to the door and opening it to show my mom, and my sister.

My mom was as beautiful as I last saw her. She was as pale as a damn polar bear with black swirls across her forehead from her inky black hair. She had black all around her eyes, on the edge of her nose, and across her lips, like stitches. She had her glossy black hair in a sloppy bun that had hair strands coming from the back and down. She had a tattoo on her arm from a black rose popping out from her skin. She wore a simply black and silky dress with some teal flowers she placed in her hair. But like my sister they both had an unusual pair of somewhat large breast they liked to show off.

My sister on the other hand was less than impressive than her, but she will mature. She was a year younger. She had tan skin reflecting her Mexican heritage her and her mother shared. She had black around her eyes, nose, and mouth similar to mom's. Instead she had brown hair with a blue headband and red flowers covering her long and clean hair. She had on a red flowing dress like mom, they were in charge of the Day of the Dead, so they had to look better than average.

"Nunc mater... Anna (Hey mom... Anna)" I said leading them into the room.

"Lusious autem vides multa (Lucas you look great)" she kissed my cheeks as I helped her into her chair. I sat in the middle making sure she sat away from dad, she didn't need his bullshit anymore.

"Disperdisti tu pulchra alas (You ruined your beutiful wings)" Anna commented from the last chair.

"Pater gratias ago (Thank dad)" I replied reminding mom that she needed to speak English for everyone to understand. Suddenly the door swing open letting the final family member to show up.

"Finally we can begin" Dash said getting a hit from Adler.

"Eh, a new group of souls came in and I had to show them the ropes." he laughed leaning against the chair, I didn't face his smug face though, his black hair that was identical to mine besides my red strip. And his official suit with red tie made his adult look when he still had the temper of a child.

"We found Lucas and Casper lurking around the school, then found these little robots crawling in the office. he pulled out a large box with more of the spiders trying to get out.

"It was my fault sirs, I built them and dragged Casper along with it for him to capture them" I said, it was the truth anyway.

"Lusious" My mom slapped me softly in the leg.

"I didn't mean to bring them along they just snuck in my pack." I weakly smiled at the two headmasters hoping they'll let me go with a warning.

"Were going to have to give you detention" I winced as I saw my dad's angry face. Casper and his uncles stood up while my mother heading up to the desk, what was she doing? We all exited while we waiting for my mother.

"Sorry about killing 'ya kiddo" he said ruffling my hair until he grabbed a horn and dragged my head over to his ear.

"I think this can be called even" he hissed in my ear. I pushed him away, not even making him move. I walked back next to Anna who remained motionless.

"Sorry Cas" I said approaching the ghost and his relatives.

"It's fine, I mean, it wasn't your fault" he smiled, he was to damn kind. Suddenly mom exited the office with two slips in her hands.

"He let you guys off with a warning" she passed the slips to us with surprise, while she had content on her face.

"How?" she laughed and placed a finger on her lips.

"Secret" she smiled pinching my cheek.

"So this is the ghost I heard you saved." she leaned down to his level and squeezed his cheek, like mothers do.

"Yeah, and his uncles." I somewhat introduced she waved to the jaw dropped trio.

"This is Anna and I think you remember my..." I trailed off still pissed at him.

"Dad, yeah" speaking of him he walked back up to me wanting to say a proper goodbye unlike last time.

"See ya Lusious, maybe you'll come back down to hell for a visit, I know Aradia would love to see you." I gritted my teeth, I had forgotten all about her, she would like to see me wouldn't she?

"I'll have to pass" I said instead, if I was going to go back it would be for her not for my father.

"That's a shame, you and I made a great team" that struck me. He meant when we were alive, I could tell by his eyes that seemed like a pool of evil and blood. His cocky nature pissed me off since I was so inspired by him as a kid, he was my hero, it was sickening.

"You tricked me." I hissed approaching the demon, he was unusually close to the edge.

"I didn't do anything, you brought the kids to me" this brought fear to my eyes, and he could sense it. I was the middleman sending kids to their death.

"Y-You k-killed them" my voice getting quieter and more shaky.

"No, I didn't... You did" his words shocked me, and he knew it so he kept going wanting me to turn back evil and to join him once again. "All those people you doomed, like they were at death row." I backed away from him. It was all true, every single word was true. But instead of sadness I felt anger.

"No, you did" I shoved him driving my nails into his suit and dragging them down tearing it.

"Lusious." Anna said with no emotion, like usual, she walked me away to say my goodbyes to my mother.

"I'll see you soon Lusious" she said kissing me on the cheek again, my mother was always kind, even though dad killed her, always a sweet lady.

"See ya mom" I hugged her then turning back to Anna, who still had no emotion.

"Be safe" I said she would always smile for one thing, me. We were friends even though her time was short.

"You two" she replied before the two headed down the stairs, my father disappeared when we were saying our goodbyes though. Once down I brought out the black liquid ready just to lay down in my bed.

"Interesting family you got there" I heard Stretch say, but I ignored him uncapping the lid.

"I love most of them, but my dad's an asshole..." maybe he was just speaking the truth? I did go to hell for a reason.

"You can't believe what he said right." Casper asked, I ignored him passing over a tube incase he wanted to transport, but instead I drank the liquid unneeded to talk now when my body disappeared back into the bedroom that they set up for me. So many questions on my mind.

It was about my mother, my father, Anna, the murders, those kids, was it all my fault? I stirred around my bedroom flying over and locking my door. The room they built for me was nice enough.

It had a big enough bed that could fit my wingspan. Two different dressers, one with my cloths that were just my sweatshirts, T-shirts, and jeans. And the other carrying my tools and weapons. On a nearby table was different potions, my books, and papers.

I jumped back into the bed sighing and letting all my questions be heard in my head. Damn, I was no better than a usual demon, I was so stupid for even thinking that I was different.

"I'm just another demon, like the rest of them." the same attitude, the same reasons, and the same damn copy.

"No your not" I turned to see Casper at the doorway.

"How" I asked chuckling.

"Your friends with me" he said smiling sneaking in through the door.

"So?" I asked facing the ceiling.

"So, what other demon has put up with a ghost?" he asked

"None but-"

"Or even made friends?" A smile crept onto my face as I finally looked at him.

"Your right... Like always." I sat up my wings not wanting to get off the comfort of the bed. Casper floated over to the window and sighed.

"Paparazzi again" I walked over to him and down the window, my room was at least on the second floor, so they couldn't quite see us staring out the window.

"Why won't they leave us alone" I whined hitting my head against the window.

"Attention, you are the first demon allowed to scare school, and in the human world" He explained.

"I'll deal with them." I stumbled down the stairs and towards the door, the slamming gave me a damn headache. They all tried to talk over each other making impossible to hear what they were saying. With each reporter was a cameraman, producer, and a electrician. There wasn't tons, but it caught quite a crowd. The most famous from the group was two simple reporters, one green which was shorter and a purple larger one. If I was lucky I could get a glimpse of the channel from hell.

"I hate talking" I muttered hypocritically. But I sucked it up and flung the door open, they all started talking over again, this time seemed like shouting as they shoved cameras, microphones and notepads. Instead of video cameras they started taking pictures with flash making it impossible to see.

"Listen up, I'm not in the damn mood to answer pointless questions, so gather your shit and leave" I stated, they quieted down.

"Aren't you supposed to be at scare school?" one of them asked.

"Yes, but I was just gathering some things." I replied calmly, maybe we could get through all of the questions.

"And is Casper here?" Another one asked, what an odd question, I didn't want to say anything that they would just alter.

"No idea" I replied leaning against the doorframe "I really need to go though, school awaits." I walked back ignoring their pleas when I slammed the door. It only took moments for them to knock on the door again. I walked up the stairs and picked up the brown cardboard box that I put different books and potions in.

"Ready to go back?" I asked.


End file.
